


Internal battle

by FlipCarson



Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 14:38:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14522787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlipCarson/pseuds/FlipCarson
Summary: Bridge's thoughts on battles





	Internal battle

Battles were Bridge's favorite, yet least favorite part of being a ranger.

Fighting is all about survival of the fittest, and Bridge certainly didn't have any delusions about being the fittest. Particularly, when the air was knocked from his chest by a well placed kick from the alien. 

Behind him, he felt, rather than saw, Sky at his back. And that was the part that he loved. The way they instictually danced around each other without needing to say a word. It was as easy and natural as breathing. 

Then there was the way Sky's eyes would light up with adrenaline, and the small smile of relief that would slip out after a hard won battle. 

Maybe fighting wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
